


Steam

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> contains: voyeurism and mutual masturbation which was completely suggested to me by fire_juggler. Written for Round One of hp-humpdrabbles Hump Madness 2012.

Charlie moved quickly across the hall and ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He was relieved to escape the bedroom he shared with Harry after a night of watching him sleep in the narrow bed next to his. 

Charlie turned the taps and dropped his towel as the small room filled with steam. He stepped under the hot water, and leaned against the wall letting the water beat down over his head and down his back and groaned as it relaxed him. Charlie took a few slow deep breaths remembering the evening before. He stumbled drunkenly into the bedroom to see Harry changing into his pyjamas. Harry had turned his head, and looked at him over his shoulder, and Charlie could have sworn that he was smirking at him. 

A soft moan fell from Charlie's lips and he ran the fingers of his other hand down over his chest and cupped his cock, feeling it swell in his hand and stroked slowly. 

**** 

As soon as Charlie crept out of the room, Harry rolled over and waited a few moments before following him to the bathroom. He listened at the door and, hearing the sound of the shower, entered, closing it behind him with a silent snick. Even though the bathroom was full of steam, Harry could see the outline of Charlie's body clearly though the shower curtain. 

Harry let out a quiet whimper as he saw Charlie reach down and stroke himself. He pressed his palm over his cock willing his erection away, but it wouldn't fade, his breath suddenly coming much harsher. He couldn't take standing there watching Charlie wank in the shower. Harry pushed down his pyjamas, wrapped his hand around his cock, and started stroking. On one particular stroke over the head, Harry moaned, the sound filling the bathroom. 

**** 

Charlie looked up mid-stroke, the moan startling him. He shoved aside the curtain and Harry froze, his cock still in hand. 

"I..." Harry spluttered and dropped his hands to hide his cock. 

Charlie grinned. "Don't stop now, Harry. You're probably just as close as I am." Charlie stepped from the shower and came close to Harry. He reached down and started stroking his cock again, his eyes flicking between Harry's eyes and his hands. "C'mon now. Don't have much time before everyone wakes up." 

Harry nodded stupidly, reached for his cock, and started stroking again. Charlie watched the head of Harry's cock disappear and reappear in Harry's fist and his breath caught in his throat before coming hard over Harry's hand and cock. 

Harry continued to fist his cock as Charlie came over his hand and he gasped, coming as well. 

Charlie wiped the come from his stomach with the towel on the floor then tossed it to Harry, and smiled at him saying, "Better get cleaned up. The house is waking." Then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
